The present invention relates to an arrangement for ground-fault detection in an AC circuit between, on one hand, a neutral conductor of the AC circuit and, on the other hand, a protective ground wire or a ground conductor. Such arrangement with the reference number 10 is illustrated in FIG. 1. The arrangement has a series connection of ohmic resistors R1, R2, R3 with a first terminal 101 for the neutral conductor N′ and a second terminal 102 for the protective ground wire PE or the ground conductor.